


School of Sharks

by CaesarSailor



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Cum Vomit, F/M, Futanari, Other, Paizuri, Shark cock, Spit Roast, double cock, excessive cum, shark people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarSailor/pseuds/CaesarSailor
Summary: Meloney gets Elizabeth a cold surprise
Kudos: 17





	School of Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> Shark futanari characters belong to Char (twitter @topopopokoko)

“Why are we going to a place like this?” Elizabeth asked Meloney as they walked down the streets. The sun had set; the only light they were provided came from dim street lamps.

“It's a really good place i'm telling you, it's just in a place like this because it's slightly illegal.” Meloney reassured her. Her pink hair was contrasted by Elizabeth’s stark white hair which practically glowed in the street light. 

“Slightly illegal?” Elizabeth craned her neck to look directly into Meloney’s gold eyes. 

“It’s more an FDA problem rather than a genuine health risk. Cum isn't exactly testable for quality.” Meloney shrugged and swished her tails. “Oh we’re here.” she stopped abruptly and pivoted to her left. 

“That’s…” Elizabeth started

“Unassuming?” Meloney finished

“Something like that.” Elizabeth said as she read the sign placed on the brick wall “Tavern for Special Needs, Wants and Desires.”. “There's no windows.” She observed. 

“For good reason. C’mon.” Meloney pulled Elizabeth along. Elizabeth forgot how considerably stronger Meloney is than her. Meloney pushed open the door into a vestibule consisting of the same ugly brick architecture, then pushed the next set of doors open into a massive beautiful brown lacquer wood furnished room. Two sets of stair wells sat at the left and right walls. In the center a bar with stools and “taps” waited. Various tables and chairs decorated the space between. 

“Woah…” Elizabeth exclaimed as she watched almost a hundred animal and human folk mills around. Some casually sipping their beverages or voraciously consuming them. Elizabeth made her way up to the bar with Meloney in tow this time. She had to push through some groups of people as they were busy giving into their desires or deeply in heat. Once she made it to the bar she marveled at the sight. 

Almost twenty cocks and pairs of balls of all different species sat through professionally crafted glory holes with padding around the hole and even a heater for cold blooded species. Some were in use and Elizabeth could smell it too. She marveled the selection of dicks by staring from one end and brushing her hand over each available head. Lizard, bull, cat, dog, large human, small human, rodent, duck, pig, bird, demon, massive demon, shark, fish, tentacle dick, then finally horse. She couldn’t touch the horse dick as a slightly blue haired cat woman in a pink and red shirt was almost attacking the dick with her hands. She had three empty mugs of cum and was busy filling a new one with the hulking horse cock. She was shaking violently and hyperventilating and she jacked off the massive dick. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Elizabeth asked the cat woman. The woman spun around and looked Elizabeth directly in the eyes, still shaking. 

“I’m fine, are you ok? I'm doing great, best shape of my life. Never felt better” she spoke at a million words a minute then proceeded to chug her mug of cum while moaning and twitching. Elizabeth felt meloney brush up behind her.

“Oh hey, Faye!” Meloney sounded delighted. Faye held up her finger as a pause while choking down the viscous fluids. She slammed the mug down and gulped, painfully. 

“H-h-h-h-i Meloney.” she said, still shaking. 

“You still uh…” Meloney didn't want to say something that was obvious.

“Y-y-y-y-...” Faye sputtered. She tried to compose herself for a moment and breathed deeply. “Y-yes. In Fact it's only gotten worse as I got o-o-o-older. Who woulda t-t-t-thought right? Ahahah.” She dove her hand into her pants and began violently masturbating.

“Well we gotta go, Faye. It was nice meeting you again.” Meloney said awkwardly as she pushed Elizabeth away from the display of cock taps. Meloney sat her down at a table adjacent to the west stairwell. 

“Who the fuck was that?” Elizabeth asked. 

“You don't remember Faye from high school?” Meloney asked surprised. 

“No clue.”

“She got removed in junior year because she finally had her first heat cycle but it just kinda never stopped. And you know cat people have the worst heat cycle out of all species. Shes pretty much just done prostitution work and lives here at the bar. Wasn't expecting to see her though. I thought she'd be getting drilled up stairs or something.” Meloney spoke as she waved down a waiter and held up two fingers then a fist.

“Ohhhh. Yeah I remember now.” Elizabeth suddenly recalled. “I think she had a crush on me in sophmore year.” the waiter came back with two shots of cum and set them on the table. Elizabeth without thinking immediately downed hers. She coughed and hacked after swallowing the cum shot “Yo what the fuck is in this?” She said as she was unable to breathe. 

Meloney downed her while holding her nose shut. After swallowing she turned to Elizabeth “Its pure bull sperm.” she spoke as if it was obvious. 

“No, I've blown a bull person, it was not this strong.” she said cupping her mouth incase she hacked up again. 

“No, Eli, like the actual animal. Its pure sperm, only five percent seminal fluid. It's a sexual stimulant. Like my cum, just stronger.” Meloney said calmly as her face grew red.

“I mean, it fucking works. I just didn't expect it to kick like hard liquor.” Elizabeth said as she put her hand under the table then pulled it back up; displaying the slimy liquids coated on the fingers. “Why’d you get us this anyway?”

“Because I got a present for you.” Meloney said smirking.

“If it's your cock then it's no surprise now is it.” Elizabeth retorted

“Nah it's better, in fact I think they’re ready. Let's go upstairs.” Meloney dragged Elizabeth up stairs into the area titled “The Loft”. Various moans and screams could be heard through the doors. That along with the dim red lighting and velvet really gave away the purpose of this floor. Meloney led Elizabeth to the end of the hallway to an oak door with an old fashioned lock in it. Meloney slipped out an iron key with a room number tag on it and inserted it into the lock. With a small click the door opened and Elizabeth stepped in. Meloney flipped on the lights and locked the door behind her, putting the key back in her pocket. 

“It's all you guys now.” Meloney said and stepped away. Before Elizabeth realized what was going on she was grabbed by her neck and thrown onto a bed in the center of the room. She slammed into the soft small bed and quickly sat up. Before her was a tall, electrically colored shark woman with silver shoulder length hair. Yellow stripes crossed all over her purple and blue rubbery skin. Elizabeth took in her stereotypical flat chest and voluptuous hips, which are common in shark woman. But more importantly to Elizabeth was the forearm length humanoid cock that sat between her thighs. Perfectly smooth and veinless, but still throbbing with cold shark blood. 

“D-d-do i know you?” Elizabeth stuttered out.  
“No, but I was hired to fuck your brains out. So i guess you're gonna get to know me…” the shark woman said seductively as she bared her razor sharp teeth and flicked her ear fins. The woman walked up and gripped Elizabeths thighs. She pushed Elizabeth further back onto the bed until her ass just barely edged over. 

“Aren’t you gonna let me take my pants off first at least?” Elizabeth asked, shaking with excitement. 

“Not necessary.” the hulking shark woman said as she gripped Elizabeth’s shorts by the beltline. In one swift movement she lifted Elizabeth as if she weighed no more than a piece of driftwood and ripped her shorts open directly down the crotch stitching. 

“Holy shit you're strong!” Elizabeth had never been thrown around so easily. She found her heart only quickening in pace. 

“Comes with the bull shark genes.” the blue shark woman said as she crouched down. Elizabeth watched her open her jaws and lightly clamp them over her leggings covered snatch. The shark dug her teeth in until she felt Elizabeth wince. With that she quickly closed her mouth and ripped off the legging fabric; fully exposing Elizabeths rose colored pussy. “You don’t tan very often do you?” she asked, observing Elizabeth’s pale arms, face and woman hood. 

“I don't go out often s-s-so it's not really necessary.” Elizabeth said while laughing nervously, knowing this shark could literally eat her out. She gripped the sheets trying to brace herself for the forearm sized cock she was about to take. 

The shark woman quietly inspected Elizabeth’s woman hood. She opened the folds of Elizabth’s vag and traced her fingernails over the soft pink flesh. Ocassionaly she quickly rubbed her thumb over the clit, feeling Elizabeth twitch each time. Elizabeth could do little but watch as the shark woman slipped two fingers inside of her. Elizabeth moaned slightly but the shark woman did little other than search the ceiling of her uterus with her fingers. 

“Fuck!” Elizabeth shuddered and spasmed as the shark woman clamped her thumb down on her fingers with her vaginal wall between the digits. 

“Found it~” the shark woman cooed as she flashed her teeth. She reveled in watching Elizabeth squirm and try to compose herself. She pulled her fingers out and looked Elizabeth directly in the eyes as she licked the fluids off her fingers. “I think you're just about ready.” the shark woman said as she grasped her semi hard rod and placed it between Elizabeth’s legs. 

Elizabeth inhaled sharply as the cold fleshy head was pushed slowly between her labia. She tensed up as her vaginal walls were shocked by the ice cold cock that was inside of her. She could feel every inch that the cock traveled, slowly widening her walls and causing her pussy to gush fluids. Eventually she watched as a small bump appeared in her lower abdomen. She had been pierced all the way through her cervix and into her womb area. Tentatively she reached out and palmed the bulge in her skin. 

“You ever been penetrated before?” the shark woman asked.

“O-once or twic-c-e” Elizabeth tried to speak through her raw arousement and how cold she was. 

The shark woman gripped the inside of Elizabeth’s thighs and began slowly thrusting. Elizabeth’s heart rate immediately spiked, she could feel the blood rushing to her nethers as the warm blood circulation combated the cold of the shark womans cock. The shark woman lost her composition and hunched over Elizabeth’s midriff. 

“Fuck you’re so warm.” she grunted as she thrusted. The paler sections of her blue skin flushed. “She’s ready for you, six.” she said with another thrust. 

“Wha-?” Elizabeth tried to sit up but was quickly denied. A dark purple skinned shark futanari with jaw length grey hair climbed on the bed and sat on Elizabeth’s chest. Her cock flopped down between Elizabeth’s breasts with significant weight. But this cock wasn't humanoid like her friend’s, it resembled an actual shark cock. Perfectly smooth until the glans where it had a slight ridge then tapered upwards into a thin tip. She was as equally cold as the blue shark. 

“Aren’t you just a cute little thing.” she bared her teeth and folded back the fin just above her forehead. She grabbed Elizabeths breasts and slowly slid her cock between the mounds of flesh. Elizabeth placed her hands under the shark woman rubbery thighs. “You don't have much going on for your chest but it's enough.” she said condescendingly to Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth couldn’t say much back as the shark woman over her was sporting her own D cup breasts which looked perfect for paizuri. The shark woman dug her nails into Elizabeth’s soft tits as she thrusted between them. The moisture off her cock combined with a steady stream of pre lubricated the space between Elizabeths breasts. The fluids slowly flowed down her sternum and off her neck. Elizabeth lost the ability to hold her head up and the pleasure riveted her body. The blue shark regularly cycled between slamming her cock directly into Elizabeth’s G spot and O spot. Elizabeth could feel her cropped sweater getting soaked with pre cum as Six thrusted. Elizabeth could feel Six’s balls dragging back and forth on her stomach.   
“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckimgonna-” Elizabeth yelled before spasming and violently thrusting her hips. She moaned loudly as her entire body exploded with pleasure and flushed with warmth. She dug her nails into Six’s thighs but Six was having none of it. She grabbed Elizabeth by the throat and slammed her back down onto the bed.

“You’re not done until we are.” Six said threateningly.

“She needs a muzzle.” the blue shark panted from behind Six.

Suddenly she was pulled forward. She looked up to see a, yet another, thin, red haired, brown skinned shark girl. The shark woman's mass of hair created a curtain around Elizabeth's face as she looked down on her. Elizabeth felt a new shark cock, no, two shark cocks poking her head. 

“Hi!” the shark futa squeaked with excitement then pulled out the pillows that were holding Elizabeth's head up. Elizabeth's head dropped off the edge of the bed, her throat parallel with the floor. As Elizabeth opened her mouth to object; two fleshy pink shark cocks were shoved in her mouth. Elizabeth gagged and bit down having not expected the intruders. “Ow, that really hurts. It's a good thing I like it!” the shark chirped. Elizabeth felt the cocks harden and elongated in her mouth. “Oh wow, you're making my blood warm! You’re a nice hole.” she complimented Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth could only choke and gurgle in response as the two flesh rods were slammed in and out of her throat. The combination of pre from two cocks was pouring down her esophagus. The multi cock shark’s balls were slapping Elizabeth in the face with each thrust. Her own spit began trailing down her mouth overflowed with saliva. Elizabeth already felt another orgasm build up and the three shark futanari thrusted in and on her body in perfect motion. Elizabeth felt her pussy being split in two by the blue shark’s massive cock; as well as her throat being stretched almost as badly as when she blew Meloney. 

The overpowering scent of sweat and pre drove her mind into a primal ecstacy of raw sexual desire. She started moving herself in motion with the sharks to build momentum, slamming herself deeper on the raging shark erections inside of her. She could hear the blue shark cussing with each thrust and she felt the brown shark’s knees shaking. Elizabeth's heart was racing and her breathing was at a frantic pace as she continued to move her body back and forth. The cocks inside of her finally warmed up to match her burning body temperature, she could feel the blood pulsing in and out of the cocks in her mouth and cunt. Her own cunny quivering with raw desire.

The roaring of blood in Elizabeth’s ears was soon deafened by the intense moaning and grunting of the cock sporting futa fish women. They picked up pace as they all began nearing climax. Elizabeth began screaming in pleasure through the two six inch cocks in her mouth as her walls clenched and sent waves of ecstacy through her body, nearly making her lose consciousness. 

“Fuuuu…” Six was the first to pop. She dug her nails into Elizabeth’s breasts and pushed them together and she quickly thrusted while she finished. Jets of shark jizz shot all the way to the multi cocked sharks groin, bathing Elizabeth's jaw and mouth in cum. Most got caught in Elizabeth’s cropped sweater. The shots lost distance with each rope until Elizabeth was left with a pearl necklace. Elizabeth continued flailing in orgasmic spasms as the brown and blue shark threw her back and forth between them. 

“I cant…” the brown shark started shaking and grabbed Elizabeth’s neck as she thrusted all the way down and emptied her balls. Elizabeth felt the high powered jets of cum shooting down her esophagus and entering her stomach. Eventually the cum overfilled and rushed out her mouth. The saliva and cum mix flowed out her mouth and down her face, getting in her nose and blinding her.

The blue shark groaned and bit her lip as she finished. She buried her cock deep enough inside Elizabeth that the bulge could be seen. The blue shark watched in pleasure as her cum engorged Elizabeth’s womb. Each flex of her urethra raised the womb by another quarter inch until Elizabeth’s womb looked like an inflated balloon. The shark girl’s knees buckled and she audibly slipped out of Elizabeth’s ruined cunt. The gallon of cum immediately began pouring out all over the bed and floor. 

Six slid off and fell as well did the brown shark woman. The three lie on the ground panting, cocks slick. Elizabeth, looking like a bucket of white paint fell on her, rolled off the small bed and hit the ground on her hands and knees. She immediately began vomiting all the cum from the double blow job out while gasping for air. Still dripping from her pussy she shakily stood up and pushed down on her inflated womb. Large globs of spunk fell out and she returned her midriff to its previously flat state. Still shaking she turned towards Meloney who was busy sucking her horse cock back inside her body, and an enormous pile of cum lay a few feet from her.

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself but i didn't want to intervene.” Meloney panted. She pulled her pants back up. “Did you like your gift? I know you always wanted to get gang banged so I thought I'd get you some rare exotics.”

Elizabeth stood face, chest, and thighs bathed in cum “Yea I loved it, but uh my shirt and pants are ruined. And I’m caked in a half inch of cum.” she spoke still shaking. 

Meloney smiled with intent “You arent an exabitionist by chance are you?”


End file.
